Collision repair of the type contemplated herein generally includes a rack or floor system, on which a vehicle is anchored and a plurality of pulling towers which are mounted on the rack or anchored to the floor for applying a tensile or pulling force on the damaged area of the vehicle. The towers are generally freely movable about the perimeter of the vehicle for easy alignment with the damaged area of the vehicle. A chain is provided on the tower which can be adjusted to any height and is attached directly to the damaged part of the vehicle. A hydraulic force is applied to the chain which is used to pull the damaged area back to its original shape. When heavy pulls are required a second pulling tower is moved in close proximity to the first tower in order to obtain a sufficient force to return the damaged area to its original shape.